


【铁虫/pwp】惩戒（接虫2）

by sanqiansu



Category: Iron Man(Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man:Far From Home
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqiansu/pseuds/sanqiansu
Summary: 钢铁侠回归，对犯错的小虫一点小惩罚





	【铁虫/pwp】惩戒（接虫2）

惩戒（接虫2）  
冰冷的气息渗透肌肤，手腕也沉沉的像是被金属禁锢着，彼得睫毛颤了颤，头脑晕眩，从梦魇中挣扎着醒来。彼得双膝跪地，铁链锁着墙壁垂落下来牢牢地扣着手腕，彼得抬了抬小臂，金属撞击的声响在空间荡开，从神秘客身上学到的第一课，认清局势勿轻举妄动，他估量着扯断铁链的可能性，又抬眼转向周围情况。

映入眼帘的是一座富丽堂皇的宫殿，尖尖的塔顶高耸陡峭，而宫殿大门紧闭，大殿封闭着光线幽暗，只有一缕月光透过狭窄的琉璃窗，倾斜着洒落在彼得发梢。

尽管如此，蜘蛛的眼睛还是一眼注意到阴影处矗立的宝座，与宫殿壮丽相比，王座由纯粹的金属打造，不似现代的流畅未来感，王座充满了维多利亚时代的机械线条粗犷而震撼的美感，尖刺上缠绕了干瘪枯萎的红玫瑰。

宝座上是一个斜斜地倚靠着的身影，彼得猜想是这座宫殿的主人或者一个狡诈的绑架罪犯。

而王座上男人的目光从未离开彼得，贪婪地注视着男孩的一举一动，猎物在陷阱中毫不挣扎，是与年龄不相符的沉重冷静，终于男人收回了目光，勾起嘴角。他从王座起了身一步一步走向猎物。

相隔的距离不算远，男人的面容终于在月光下显现，而彼得看清的一瞬间，顿时感觉一时间大脑充血，肺叶氧气抽空呼吸不上来，视线一片模糊。

彼得费力地喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，他努力地甩甩头，散开眼睛升腾的雾气，视野逐渐清晰起来，眼眶却不安分地红了一圈，喉咙哽咽，“史塔克先生”。

“嘘——”托尼依然是一身昂贵的黑色西装，风度翩翩，没有国王的王冠与长袍，却一如以往的强势的上位者，散发着成熟男人的荷尔蒙。托尼俯下身子，伸出食指抵住彼得的嘴唇，“小朋友，让我看看我不在的这段时间你的英雄事迹”。

托尼抬起右手点了一下，幽暗的蓝光屏随之悬浮空中，走马观花的播放了一遍彼得在意大利科学之旅所经历的一切，毫无疑问是出自伊迪丝之手。

彼得手指不由自主的攥紧，但男人只是安静的看完了，斑驳的光影在男人虹膜游走，又在光线消失的那一刻托尼轻轻转过头来，目光重新落到彼得身上。

而彼得终于看到托尼右手缠绕的黑绷带，手里拿着皮鞭，为了活动方便男人甚至解开了袖扣，露出肌肉均称的前臂。

皮鞭？ 彼得身子颤了颤，思念与委屈煎熬着他，一时间复杂的情感涌上心头，他想开口，喉咙却像是被扼住了嘶哑的发不了声。

彼得情绪的细微变化没有逃脱托尼的眼睛，“呵，把我的毕生心血送给一个陌生人”托尼声线低沉，伸手捏住男孩的下巴微微抬高，让两人目光相触，“现在知道害怕了？”

彼得颤动的更厉害，并非出于恐惧，只是心脏一揪一揪的疼痛，压制太久的委屈，故作坚强的城墙在男人面前如此脆弱不堪，大颗的泪珠聚集在眼眶，终于掉坠落下来溅在托尼的手心。

托尼伸手抹去了彼得脸上的泪痕，话语却丝毫不心软，“你得明白自己做错了什么”，托尼转了转黑铁浇铸的鞭柄。

托尼伸手探进男孩衣领，沿着领口毫不犹豫的撕裂了彼得的睡衣。彼得现在全身赤裸，肌肉线条流畅皮肤白的发亮，却跪在地上了宛如一个受难者。

托尼站起身子，抬手扬起一米多长的皮鞭，慵懒地抬眼看着彼得，“这事得由我亲自来”。

鞭子在空气里凶狠的扫荡过去，抽打在肋骨上发出闷哼声，刻下一道艳丽的红痕。

“I am sorry，Mr.Stark.我不该把你留给我的东西送人”彼得声音沙哑，蜘蛛强化的骨骼把惩罚削弱了几分，但触电般的刺激与火辣的疼痛混杂在一起在彼得脑海炸裂开。

彼得额前渗出汗珠，他咬紧的牙齿，接受一记货真价实的处罚。彼得觉得自己真正触及了怒火，以前托尼再怎么生气，也不会像现在这样拿着皮鞭抽打他，像一个专制的国王。

彼得颤抖地跪倒在地，膝盖深陷地面，大理石纹路碎裂开，上半身不住的向前倾倒，却被铁链拉扯禁锢着，这看似骇人的铁链锁着彼得，而实际上他若有意挣脱，只会像扯断头发丝一样轻而易举。

“不，”第二记鞭打落下，抽打在弯曲的脊背。凛然风声呼啸而过，脊背闷声回响，呻吟的哀叫要逸了出来，彼得咬牙咽了回去。

“你当然有权利处置他们，伊迪丝也好军火也罢，从来不是关键”。托尼没有收手，他扯下面料高昂的外套，随意仍在一旁，露出真丝的黑色里衫。

托尼有意给予彼得惩戒，在男孩认识错误之前都不会停手，“再问问自己”。他无法替彼得解答，语言的教导犹如耳边风，而他的男孩必须成长。

“我…”彼得大口喘着气，托尼抽打的毫不留情，一阵碎裂般的痛楚像是抽打在彼得心脏，尼克还有众人失望的神情在脑海闪过，甚至的叔叔的叹息和同学的尖叫声混杂在一起，一只看不见的打手拉扯着他的神经，彼得在混乱中喘气，“我不该逃避责任”。

托尼顿了顿，“kid，这只是一小部分，但不会是你令我失望的理由” 尽管彼得的回答未能让托尼满意，但男人还是收起了长鞭，但惩罚越发贴近某种SM的游戏，不会达到预期成效。

托尼踱步走到彼得面前。彼得浑浑噩噩的，头脑晕眩的厉害，听到脚步声后顽强地抬起头，目光撞上的一刹那，彼得听到了男人无可奈何的叹息，“宝贝，这不适合我们。让我们换一种方式”

绕是这么说，托尼没有任何丢弃皮鞭的动作，反而缠绕了几圈攥在手掌。

托尼蹲下身子，让视线与彼得平齐，男孩汗湿的卷发贴在额头，眉眼带着汗水，两颊因忍受痛苦绯红一片，活似刚经历完一场剧烈的性爱。

托尼看的喉咙发干，他伸手抬起男孩的下巴，吻了过去，而彼得上下齿在打颤，这种颤抖在嘴唇相贴的一瞬间传递给托尼。

托尼安抚地舔舐着彼得的唇瓣，右手的皮鞭若有若无的划过彼得的脊背，待彼得被安抚下来，托尼撬开了男孩的嘴唇，唇舌交缠，舌尖贪婪地舔过彼得口腔的敏感，大肆地攻略城池。

欲火燃烧起来，青春期的男孩经不起撩拨，更何况是面对这样一个情场老手，他甚至分不清的欲望还是疼痛叫嚣更甚。而由于没有任何遮掩，托尼一眼看到彼得的性器已经半勃了。

托尼低声笑了，嘴唇下移。彼得的胸前被抽出一道红痕，而蜘蛛强大的恢复已经嚷伤痕消退了几分，托尼沿着痕迹落下细密的吻，而伤痕在乳头一边，托尼张嘴毫不犹豫咬住乳尖，灵活的舌头按压揉捻着乳首，又拉扯着发出啧啧的淫靡声，让人脸红心跳。

细微的呻吟逸出唇齿，彼得被欲望折磨的浑身战栗。待托尼吐出玩弄已久的乳头，可怜的凸起被玩的红肿，沾满了唾液。而此刻彼得的性器已经完全勃起了，坚硬的像石头。

托尼拿着皮鞭蹭了蹭彼得乳头，冰冷的刺激不又挺立了不少。而里皮鞭在彼得身上游走，一路往下，强势的分开了彼得的双腿，沿着大腿根部缓缓来到大腿内侧，来回摩挲，冰冷的皮鞭刺激彼得的性器更加精神，甚至吐露淫液。

托尼也被眼前的风景刺激的兴致高涨，性器也硬的发疼，好在西裤的遮掩惩罚才能继续下去。

冰冷的皮鞭描绘浑圆的臀部，彼得被刺激的一阵哆嗦。窄长的鞭柄挤进臀缝，一点一点的转动，细细的碾压着穴口柔软的内壁，甚至模拟性交一般上下抽插起来。

彼得感受到那冰冰冷冷的器物就这么钻进自己的身体，男人火热的呼气喷薄在他的耳畔，彼得忍受这冰与火的煎熬，臀缝随着抽插轻微的晃动，穴口更是涌出情难自禁的湿意。

这点变化没有逃脱掌控一切的托尼，他看着男孩沉溺于自己给予的情欲漩涡中。彼得下肢糜乱不堪，生殖器颤巍巍在空气中摇晃，晶莹的粘液挂在阴茎前端，鞭打的红痕交缠着这具白皙的肉体，因为动情而被染的一片赤红。

彼得阴茎硬到了极致，又因为缺少抚弄而难以释放，男孩喉咙发出难受的呜咽声，是一种发情般的渴求。

托尼观摩这个被情欲侵染的男孩，他大发慈悲的腾出左手，伸手握住男孩的性器。

而就在被粗砺带茧的大手覆上的一瞬，甚至还没来得及抚弄，电光火石间一道白光在脑海闪过，而预计中的高潮却没了来临，托尼伸手堵住了他的射精口。

彼得的欲望被恶劣的男人悬吊在半空中，膝盖骨受不住的身体的重量直打颤，他耳尖泛红，眼底湿润一片，喉咙全是小兽般的呜咽，“Mr.Stark，I am sorry”，彼得开口祈求男人，这可怜的孩子不知道这只会增加男人的施虐欲。

“Kid，你从来不需要向我道歉”。托尼移开手指，在一道绚烂的白光中，那道声线醇厚又迷人穿透了彼得。

托尼抽出了鞭柄，彼得后穴一阵空虚的收缩，托尼没有让男孩等待太久，他解开了西裤，坚硬的阴茎弹了出来，彼得目光不由自主的盯着男人肿胀的胯间，下意识的吞咽了一下。

托尼把彼得抱起，一瞬间男孩双脚腾空，下意识的环住了托尼的腰。这正是托尼最满意的姿势，手掌托住彼得的丰满的臀部，向上颠了颠，将炙热的坚挺一点点的挤进彼得身体。

托尼的性器进入的一个妙不可言的地方，彼得湿润的内壁饥渴的收缩着，让托尼只想抱紧男孩大力的征伐。彼得双腿下意识的盘紧托尼的腰，却止不住的打颤，身体随之上下颠簸，呜呜嗯嗯的泣喘逸出喉咙，他想伸手环住男人的脖子，铁链的清脆撞击声却只得让他把联系集中在淫乱的下体。

汗水粘湿了发丝贴在脸上平添淫乱，粘腻的水声至交合处传开，还有透明液体滴落，火热肠道饥渴的包裹着男人的巨物。

彼得刚刚被托尼碰了一下就射了，现在操弄的迫攀上情欲的高峰，托尼抽插的又狠又深，男孩的肠道动情地蠕动吮吸着，浑身痉挛，呻吟被撞击的支离破碎。

“宝贝，你不仅不相信自己，而且否认了钢铁侠的眼光” 托尼扯断了绳子伪装的铁链，宫殿的全息投影随之破散，露出机械实验室的本来面目，“全息投影也只适合玩玩”。

彼得的小臂垂了下来，托尼让他勾着自己的脖子，把男孩从实验台上抱下来，托着臀部就着插入的姿势，抱起彼得向内室的大床走去，“夜还很长，宝贝，我们慢慢算账”


End file.
